The Bitter Motif
by PinkCaptions
Summary: It is a bitter reminder to us all that we are only pieces of a greater puzzle: a servant or a lord. Scandals, truth, and honor. Your word is put to the test. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own a few old metro cards, a cat and some lose change. Unfortunately, I don't own this manga. : (**

-  
>Prologue:<p>

_She was seventeen- young and clumsy. There was no such thing as right or wrong in her world at this age. In short, Everything was proper and everything was improper. Strange it was that such a lady found herself working for the celebrated household of the Hyuuga. She had little status, little wisdom, and little luck; yet in a twist of events, she secured herself a job as a maid for the prestigious family._

_All was well, she found herself falling into a deep bliss with the young master of the household. It became a so called affair. Perhaps, those forbidden meetings brought about joy. It would not matter, after all, no one would have the heart to know it._

_They were coming for her now. The roaring thundering of the Gods came closer and crouched, hunched over, and fell defeated like the man he never was. He begged her not to leave him. God damn it all._

_He was sorry and it was all he could ever be. He hadn't meant to hurt her-to bring about her tragedy, but he had done it. Too late to reverse the effect; too late to make amends to the unfortunate._

_Weep and mourn, she would not return._

-  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Corsets, lace and feathers.

Why demand so much fancy attire from hired help? Tenten couldn't begin to understand it. The corset she wore was a ridiculous piece of clothing clearly meant for those a fan of pain and the lace dress was plainly itchy, scratchy and annoying. A flaming feather extended from her hair; according to the dressmaker it was a decorative piece of "art".

She did not look graceful. On the contrary, she looked like she was about to topple over into the earth.

The Hyuuga were such prissy people who found happiness in making those around them equally prissy. Their philosophy was downright torture.

Today, Tenten found herself browsing the markets of the town as the shopping companion of Miss Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata had a terrible case of the extremely shy (borderline nervous wreck). Tenten didn't mind her, her meek personality made her much less of a prick than the other Hyuuga. Working for Hinata was simple: walk, talk, and provide an opinion. It was easy as bedding the town whore.

The two were causally strolling through the markets when a loud girlish voice came from behind them.

"Darling! Is that you Hinata?"

Enter Ino Yamanaka, Miss blond, blue-eyed and beautiful. Her movements were swift as Hinata was spun around like a spinner and given a tremendous hug. In doing so, poor Tenten was spun off to the side and out of view. Thus, a conversation began swiftly without her.

How very rude.

" I haven't seen you in ages! Dear goodness, Hinata! Where have you been all this time? I've missed you!"

"It hasn't been that long...there's been family business, Ino. We've all been very busy preparing the arrival of my cousin."

"Oh! Well that's no excuse for not meeting with your beloved friend! I assumed the worst things! That you moved and-and forgot to tell me! And are you talking about the handsome cousin, Sir Hyuuga? That one? Him? You must invite me over then. Show me his room if you will."

"I-I-Ino! You're married." Hinata became quickly flustered with the implied meaning of the conversation.

"Yes. I'm married not blind. I'm still allowed to enjoy a good view aren't I?"

Tenten inwardly scoffed. The woman sounded more like a prostitute than anything. The blond kept rambling about men and their looks, flustering Miss Hyuuga to a new level.

"Well Hinata? Has that dimwit Naruto courted you yet?"

"N-No, I don't think that it's proper to say something in such a public space."

"Don't be silly. Go on! Tell me! Where do you think your wedding will be if he courts you? Have you thought about children yet? Oh! Can I be the Godmother?"

Too many thoughts accompanied those questions and silence pierced the air for several moments. An uncomfortable atmosphere for anyone, save for Miss Yamanaka.

"I don't believe that Mr. Uzumaki has even asked my Lady on a proper date yet." Tenten decidedly answered for Hinata, who was currently clutching her scorching face while laying flat on the ground filled with embarrassment.

"Oh...I-Who are you?", There was a small flicker of a sparked in Ino's eyes as she noticed Tenten. The thoughts she had of Hinata's love life were quickly forgotten as she focused on her new prey.

"I'm a new servant for the Hyuuga Household. I haven't been there very long, only a mon-"

"You're very pretty." Clearly, Ino wasn't interested in Tenten's mini history re-enactment.

"Thank you?" What else could you say to a woman who just cut you off mid-sentence?

"You're very welcome," Ino smiled (However, it was a gesture Tenten thought of as evil), "But your clothes are just awful! They don't suit you at all! Your outfit is completely wrong! I'll be kind. I'll provide you with a new wardrobe just in time for Sir Hyuuga's arrival. I mean imagine the tragedy that could occur if I don't help you! He'll come home to find his eyes in pain because the household maid is dressed like a buffoon! I'll come find you on Saturday Sweetheart; I'll be bring my favourite dressmaker! Saturday at seven, don't forget it! I have to run along now. Pleasure meeting you Dear."

Speechless. Speechless was what Tenten was, barely a minute long conversation and Ino had been able to ignore everything she's said and set up their next meeting when they knew nothing about each other. To top it all off, Ino just managed to successfully insult her unintentionally. Truth be told, she was glad someone else also found the Hyuuga fashion sense so awful and terrible. But she'd have plenty of time to figure out her thoughts on Miss Yamanaka, for now, the task ahead of her was how to drag a fainted Hinata home.

**-  
>AN: Shuckles, Ino was pretttyy funn to write. Seriously, her spontaneous attitude just makes me giggle. I tried to keep her...relatively Ino like I guess. xD  
>I know the prologue seems a little weird, but it'll make sense at the very end of the story (I promise lol).<br>& a word of advice to all my readers, trust no character in this story, none of the characters are PURELY good. & I'll leave you with that. ; )  
>Hope you had a nice time reading the story!<br>Hugs and Cupcakes and Butterbear : )  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Thank you for all of the lovely feedback on the last chapter : )

& Unfortunately I don't own anything here, except for this sill fanmade story...at least I think I own it? ;(  
>_<p>

_Youth was a precious thing; he would cherish it-both hers and his. This façade of his will earn him the right to the throne. He needed her not for her beauty, but for her strength and power. Thunder, gallops, and skips; all the gods knew he was going to find her, but the fate that lied later, lied later.  
><em>  
>-<p>

Life was quick, slippery, and flew through your fingers at the very attempt in concealing time. Tenten knew of such, but regardless, she had stalled time in her mind through an endless "hope" that her shopping adventure with Miss Yamanaka would be forgotten. Forgotten like a rebellious orphaned child who had little to prove and little to gain. She could not hope for that much, because even hope could not wash away the sight of Miss Yamanaka's mafia of dressmakers approaching her in slow-motion.

It was an entourage of colors. Blue, green, purple, gray, red, lime-green, violet-who knew they made silks in so many shades and colors?

It was suffocating. Sleeves, arms, neck, waist, hip, and bust measurements were agitating. She had been molested by men and women with high pitched friendly voices all morning; Certainly, there had to be some part of her innocence lost in this whole "measuring" process.

"Umm…Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Is all of this really necessary? I thought that you only had one dressmaker, not twenty."

"Don't be silly! I do only have one dressmaker! The rest are tailors and fashion aids!"

There was truly no use in arguing with this woman. She was kind hearted no doubt, but she was also ridiculously…obnoxious, annoying, loudmouthed, and a total pain in the behind.

As Tenten was being graciously measured for the third time that morning, she noticed Ino pacing towards her with a glimmer of slight curiosity. The woman stopped in front of her, and proceeded to walk around her in a careful circle, treating her as if she were some grand statue on display.

"Tenten," the voice came in a soft question and called for her immediate attention, "My staff has informed me that we're almost done with the whole measuring process and has confided in me your measurements."

Good. That meant that they were almost done with this segment of hell.

"Now, I find some of this information quite…skeptical."

Confused, Tenten awaited for her to further explain.  
>"What I mean to say is that, your bust measurement surely isn't actually this large is it?"<p>

Dear lord, what on earth was she just asked? Did Ino just ask her a deeply personal and extremely embarrassing question? Check and Check.

"I beg your pardon?" Honestly, what else was she expected to answer?

"These numbers, Tenten, don't add up…visually anyway."

She must have caught Hinata's bug of face flaring into a red tomato because she was certainly now crimson red from the question.

"You don't look quite that large, no offense, but the paper and my tailors tell me otherwise."  
>Tenten closed her eyes. Maybe if she wishfully thought about Ino shutting up, the woman would feel the vibe and the need to do so.<p>

"I want to check for myself."

Her eyes snapped open, "No! It's okay. I really don't think that any of this is really that important! I mean really it's just a silly number that means nothing—"

She could not finish her heartfelt speech because of the feel of Ino's hands hugging around her bust. There was no way she was going to make it out a virgin by the end of the day.  
>_<p>

A soft chime on the doorway of the household brought in our fallen hero. Tenten stood there, in her glory, defeated, dead, and tired. Her face immediately met with a soft abyss of pillows and silk sheets. Oh goodness, she was so terribly drowsy. Her eyes drooped down into slumber. She was so close to her dreams of golden arches and the land of-

"How was Ino?"

God damn it.

Why on earth was the devil taunting her with stupid questions?  
>Tenten looked up, and confirmed that her dreams were interrupted from the devil himself (or rather herself).<p>

Hanabi. It was easy to describe Hanabi in a simple three step process: first and foremost, she's spoiled brat, second, a mischievous evil-doer, and third, a total pain in the ass. It's hard to imagine that someone so evil could be the younger sibling of Hinata Hyuuga. Tenten disliked the way Hanabi smirked at her. Her mouth crooked into this expression of "I'm-glad-you're-miserable".

"Hanabi, don't you have other things to do?" It would be great if the girl could focus on things besides her misery for once.

"I'm not entitled to answer you, and you're not entitled to ask questions. You're hired help remember?" That was a silent translation for, "I want to make your life miserable, and I will not leave until you answer me."

There simply was no use in attempting to save oneself from whatever evil plan the little brat had come up with. Thus, Tenten gave in.

"To be honest, I'm amazed I'm alive," Tenten crooked her eyebrow forward, a signal of her frustration (also a signal that she was not done ranting), "God knows, that woman needs another hobby! I practically spent a whole afternoon as a window display. I don't even understand why she wants to help!"

"She has time on her hands. Its common knowledge in Konoha that Ino spends her excess time trying to woo charming bachelors and helping fellow maidens like you. Besides, you need the help…"

"I thought that she was married," Inwardly Tenten was chanting a chorus of curse words and reasons as to why she did not need _help_.

"Her husband isn't really around that much. They don't get along. I mean he's in Suna most of the time. She's here. It's actually really-"

"Mhm, and as much as I would like to hear the full detailed story about Ino's failing relationship. I don't." Tenten felt Hanabi's eyes send a cold glare towards her, but in all honesty, she was all too used to getting glares from various Hyuugas, "Look. Why are you bothering me?"

"I need you to do the laundry."

"What? No, it's way past the hours when you're allowed to abuse me."

"That's funny. You work a 24 hour job,_ Tenny_. Besides, it's in preparation for my cousin's arrival."

"Your stupid cousin better be worth it. He's not even here and he's making my life hell."

"He is," a smirk, "and I'm going to need all of the laundry washed before dawn."

"God! You're such a little-, "Anger. Everything was violently red. There had to be a proper reason as to why she wanted to strangle the little brat at that very moment. Screw it; even if there wasn't a reason, she really wanted to strangle the little brat at that very moment.

"Relax; I just really need to sneak out tonight and you know…I can't exactly handle all of my chores. I wouldn't be able to do laundry properly to begin with. Look, personally I also think it's pretty stupid that everyone is forced to do something for my cousin's arrival."

Sure. You were forced to do something as simple as laundry if you were a family member, but if you were hired help, you were made to do a million things. The kid could really learn a few lessons in life if she had backbreaking tasks followed with neck breaking threats to do every day.

"Oh precious Hanabi, why wouldn't I tell your father that his precious daughter is ditching her mandatory chore?"

"Because dear Tenten, I am extremely good at faking screams, tears, and pain. For example, say that I was to leave this room in tears. What would Daddy think of a maid who bullies his favorite daughter?"

"I hate you."

A knowing smile and she leaves through the door as silently as she had come in through it.  
>To conclude, kids these days are very cruel and rotten evil doers.<p>

-  
>"You look adorable!"<p>

"Hana, just can it before I kill you."

Five in the flipping morning, and she was doing laundry while her lovely co-worker fed her comments on how "cute" Ino's horrific outfit was on her. This was not how Tenten liked to start her mornings. However, there was simply no regard for how Tenten felt about her morning, when Hana sent a non-sympathetic glance towards the girl and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Hana. I don't mean it. I'm just having a little frustration with my job-the typical routine."

"Yeah, I understand. You hate all household tasks because they require you to embrace the fact that you're getting paid twenty-five an hour to do something that really should be paid fifth teen an hour. "

"Please, don't mock me this early in the morning," the same non-sympathetic look was thrown towards Tenten, "Honestly, don't you also think that it's ridiculous that the entire Hyuuga clan has to wear fresh clothes for the arrival for some random relative?"

"Of course I think it's ridiculous, Miss Cinnamon rolls hair, but I'm not whining about it am I? None of the other maids got new clothes for the event, except for you. We're all aggravated. Often, I wonder why they ever chose to hire you! You're the complete opposite of the womanly nurturing maid image out there."

Normally, it would have been more than appropriate to tackle Hana to the ground for poking fun at her hair (and her other unnecessary insults). In today's peculiar situation, Tenten was way too busy figuring out how to fold a pair of trousers properly. She decided to settle out for the next best thing and shout indecencies.

"Bitch."

The next thing she knew a fresh lovely blouse was thrown in her face.  
>-<p>

Their mini laundry war left the room messy, unorganized, and chaotic. Both were exhausted from the intense exercise of throwing, ducking, and catching. In uneven breaths, they slowly slid to the ground in order to rest against the hard wooden floor.

"T-That, was pretty epic."

"It was."

A long pause, and then the chatter resumed with their breathing normal and steady.

"Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about before. I guess I'm bitter about the fact that you've gotten something out of this whole celebration preparation event. All those dresses.."

"Don't be. In exchange for all that, I was molested for a whole day."

They laughed.

"I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Your family used to own that old weapons shop on the corner of Konoha market right?"

Tenten's face fell, "Yeah, used to. That was before my family couldn't afford the rent anymore and sold the business."

"It's my brother's birthday tomorrow, and I need a set of kunai for him. The problem is, the store only takes customers by appointment now and since I'm not exactly a weapon welder-they won't let me in."

Yes, she knew all about that new policy. The business now exclusively catered government officials and other important figures. It made her sad to think about the way things were once upon a time.

"I was wondering if you could get in and buy a kit for me. I mean, your family does have ties to the place. I'll give you the money and everything."

"Wait. Hana, isn't that stupid but really important Hyuuga coming tomorrow? We've got tasks to complete for every hour. Heck, we're already behind with our stupid laundry fight. I can't go. I don't even know if they'll let me in-"

"I'll do your chores for you if you get this done for me,"there was a sudden stopping in Tenten's mind and those words were back tracked and backtracked. No, what Hana just said was too good to be true.

"And by your chores I mean all of your chores."

Or maybe not...

"…Umm, I guess, I do owe you for calling you a bitch earlier…"

"Yes, and it's too much of a goddamn pain watching you fail at folding clothes and every other chore. So you should just save my eyes the pain and go do this for me instead."

Juggling between her chores and a trip to a beloved weapons shop, Tenten wasn't about to fight back. As a sure sign of freedom, she gathered her feet and bolted.

"No. Thanks for saving me the pain."

A smile.

**-  
>AN**

I hope everyone enjoyed reading & yeah...Sorry I haven't uploaded in months. : (  
>(On the brighter side, Neji's appearance is next chapter...so please keep reading)<p>

**Sidenote:** best wishes to anyone heading into a new school year : )


End file.
